Sinners
by littlewiccan
Summary: Rating is just in case. William has just been turned into a vampire and he decides to go visit his best friend, Elizabeth Not Buffy . They end up confessing their love for eachother and well just read and see. R&R please.


William lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. He was still trying to comprehend the events of the last few days. He was a vampire now and Drusilla, the goddess of a woman lying next to him was his sire. He wouldn't miss his old life. It was full of misery, mockery, and unrequited love. He would miss his mother though but she could come with them. He would turn her. Thus, curing her illness and enabling her to come with them and travel around the world.

I'll miss my best friend, Elizabeth. I have to say goodbye to her before I leave, tell her what's happened, so she doesn't worry. I owe her at least that. She was the only person, other than my mother, who stood by me. I love her perhaps more then I loved Cecily and maybe even more then Dru. He sighed.

William got up, dressed, and left quietly, so he wouldn't wake Drusilla and slipped out the front door.

8888888888888888

William stopped Elizabeth as she walked up to her house.

"William, everyone was so worried," she said in shock as she gave him a hug, "You're so cold."

"I'm fine. It's alright," he told her as they broke away from each others' embrace.

"Let's get you inside where it's warm," she said as she took his hand and led him into her house, "Where have you been? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine."

"Good, I was worried. You left Cecily's so quickly. I tried to come after you but by the time I had gotten outside, you had already run off. Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yes, actually something wonderful has happened."

"What?"

"I'm a changed man."

"William, what happened? Have you met someone? Did Cecily apologize? What?"

"No, she didn't and yes I have met someone," he said as he watched Elizabeth's face fall slightly.

"That's wonderful," she said with the forced smile her finishing school training had bestowed upon her. To someone who didn't know her it looked natural but William knew far better then that.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong," he said, stepping closer to her.

"Nothing, its just I'm too late," she said, conveying a soft sadness through her tone.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I'm too late. I can't tell you the truth. I've lost you to another."

"What are you saying?"

"I love you William, please tell me it's not too late," she said as a few tears trickled down her face and ruined the makeup she had so painstakingly applied earlier.

He brought his hand up to her cheek and wiped away her tears. He then kissed her softly and pulled away, "Better late then never I suppose," he said with a small smile.

She smiled and soon she was pushed up against the wall and caught in a fiery, passionate kiss.

"William," she gasped as he picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

He pushed her onto the bed and began to undo her corset. Their breathing became heavy and labored as they began to grab at each other beneath the cotton bed linens and sweat began to form droplets on their bodies. They were breaking all the rules that had been laid out for them during their lives but it felt so right.

They looked into each others eyes their foreheads touching and slowly as their breathing began to calm they confessed their love for one another.

8888888888888888888888

Elizabeth woke up in her bedroom all alone. She was naked under the covers and felt confused and vulnerable. She looked over to the empty side of the bed, which William had inhabited only hours earlier and where they had consummated their love. She picked up the note he had left for her there, read it, and began to cry. It said how much he loved her but it also explained they could not be together. She had given herself over in the heat of the moment to the one person she had loved and trusted and he had left. She didn't regret her decision but she wasn't proud of it either.

88888888888888888888

Elizabeth entered the confessional of her church and sat down, closing the door behind her.

"Father, forgive me for I have sinned. It has been 3 weeks since my last confession," she told the priest, who hid behind the screen. She sobbed slightly.

"Shh, my child," the voice on the other side of the screen whispered. It beloonged to Angelus. He sat in the confessional, where the preist was ment to reside and whispered these calming words to her through the screen. His shirt was splattered with blood and the preist is sat next to him, dead.

"I can save you," he said as a cruel smile played across his lips.

THE END

888888888888888

Review please.


End file.
